what if everyone ensured saiyaka survived
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: alternate storyline where the 6 last survivors included maizono
1. Aoi Asahina's noble self sacrifice

Subtitle: Hina stops leon

During Naegi's promise to get Saiyaka out alive, hina overhears the conversation

Hina monologues 'I've got to make sure Makoto is able to fulfill his promise no matter what it takes!'

Skip to when Leon broke into Makoto's room (I changed the reason so the story was more sentimental)

Leon chuckles evilly, 'ha, ha, ha. Looks like you're finished, maizono. Maybe when I kill you, I'll sign up with your uber popular band.'

Hina rushes between them. She is rather cross. 'Kuwata, Stop!'

Saiyaka is confused 'Hina, you broke the stay in your room during the nighttime hours rule to save me? That's nice of you, but, why would you do that,'

Hina explains, '2 reasons. 1: you're one of my 2 girl besties and 2: I heard makoto's promise and i wanna help. '

Leon is angry with Hina's interference, 'get out of my way, hina! This is none of your concern!'

Hina refuses 'Saiyaka is one of my besties so if you wanna kill her you'll have to kill me, and you know the rule! only one kill per blackened!'

'

Leon is desperate so he replied 'very well, say goodbye to your swim career, Asahina!'

2 hours later

chihiro runs into saiyaka and asks her 'I'm glad you're ok miss maizono, but where's miss asahina '

saiyaka feeling guilty explains

'I'm sorry, chihiro, leon was trying to kill me, hina managed to protect me but she didn't make it out of there'.

Chihiro replies 'I... I understand... obviously either you, her or leon had to die in that situation, and I guess she preferred to sacrifice herself than let leon kill you or her to kill Leon. Thank you miss maizono for telling me the truth'

During the investigation of the characters they see one of the 2 dying messages hina wrote

73011 (inverted version of leon's name) and during the trial makoto uses that to prove leon guilty as well that he threw his bloody shirt through the gate

post the guilty roulette that's actually in the games,

monokuma praises them for the right answer 'correct! well done! aoi asahina's murderer was indeed leon kuwata!'

after leon's failed excuses.

monokuma eagerly says 'let's give it everything we've got it's punishment time!'

roll the 1,000 blows execution

Stay tuned for part 2 when Sakura protects Saiyaka from the 2nd assailant.


	2. sakura dies and gives celeste the task

Sakura comes across the dying message Hina left as she was killed by Leon. This time it read 'no matter what happens make sure that Saiyaka and Makoto make it to the end'.

Byakuya is so desperate to make his escape, he corners saiyaka in the hall. He tells her 'nothing personal, Miss Maizono, but the Togami empire relies on me to escape.'

Sakura gets in his way. 'sorry can't let you do that, Byakuya!'

Byakuya replies 'so you wish to be the one i kill in order to escape eh Sakura? very well' he kills Ogami instead. As she dies she writes the following dying message. ' Celeste its your turn use your lying or whatever you have to in order to protect Makoto and Saiyaka!' and roll his unused execution after he's identified as the blackened.

A/N I'm planning on having the last 3 defenders of Makoto and Saiyaka be Kyoko in the alternate storyline of episode 4, Hiro in the alternate storyline of episode 5 and Taka in the grand finale


	3. Taeko steps up

This time the assailant trying to end Saiyaka's life is, Yamada.

He explains 'nothing personal, Maizono but my fan base is counting on me' .

Celeste stops him 'not so fast, Hifumi'

Hifumi is confused 'come, now Ludenberg, you protect her instead of yourself?'

Celeste replies 'i saw Sakura's dying message. She died to continue Hina's work of protecting Saiyaka! I must do the same even if it means killing you!' she waits until the last second and runs the metal piece on her middle finger through his heart. Saiyaka manages to find Monokuma and persuade him 'please, sir, don't treat this like a regular murder trial. I implore you to skip it and turn a blind eye. Hifumi was going to kill me if Celeste hadn't slain him first.' He agrees but only because he thinks that the defend Saiyaka plan certain students are doing would be a more intriguing story for his broadcast.

Celeste aproaches Kyoko and says 'I've done my part of protecting Saiyaka once, now it's your turn, Kirigiri '


	4. part 4 kirigiri sleuths a solution

this time the character who tries to off Maizono because the assailant is nuts is, Genocider Sho.

Kyoko witnesses Saiyaka backed into a corner and hears a crazy cackle.

She steps between them 'back off, Fukawa! unless you'd like me to drop kick you in the head!'

Sho tries to cut Kyoko with her genoscissors but Kyoko responds with 2 drop kicks. one to disarm her and one to the head like she said.

She runs into Yasuhiro Hagakure in the hall.

She tells him. 'Your turn whatever you do, make sure both Naeigi and the Maizono girl survive. ' how will Hiro pull this off? wait until part 5.


	5. part 5 yasuhiro changes the future

Hiro notices a rather Ikusaba looking shadow cornering Saiyaka, he grabs a nearby pipe on the wall, grabs it and rushes over to protect Saiyaka. He says to ikusaba 'yo! chill out, dudette! Hina and Sakura died to protect Saiyaka, and both Celeste and Kyoko battled someone and won to do so. So I'm gonna have to ask you to back off or you'll get a head full of pipe!' She refuses to back off, resulting in Hiro clocking her and Saiyaka making it to episode 6.

Hiro approaches Kiyotaka Ishimaru and says 'it's your turn, dude! make sure no one kills Saiyaka ok?'

Taka agrees 'very well'

meanwhile, Junko Enoshima is getting rather angry she seethes 'how hard is it to kill a famous singer to bring despair to the ultimate hope? guess I'll have to do it myself!'

Taka explains the situation to mondo. Mondo replies 'you don't gotta do that, Let me handle this. If anyone tries to kill Saiyaka, I'll crush their damn head in!' see ya in the grand finale


	6. a perfect world begins & ends w saiyaka

Junko is about to corner Saiyaka when Mondo shows up. 'Yo back the hell off!'

Junko asks 'what is this?' Mondo tells her 'i have to stop you from killing Saiyaka or else Hina and Sakura's deaths will have been for nothing so stand down.'

Junko snaps 'I'm not gonna take orders from some lame pompadour! '

Mondo replies 'big mistake!' at the last second, he clocks Junko over the head with a pipe he grabbed off the floor, causing her to die and drop the release button for the door. He then approaches Saiyaka and says 'there we're all free meaning your free to sing with your band, or start a family with Naegi or whatever you want to do.'

At the entrance Saiyaka says. 'thank you Makoto, you encouraged so many people to protect me. How can i ever repay you?'

Makoto says 'I'll give you a hint. (stares with flirty eyes)

Saiyaka replies 'you want me to be your girlfriend and eventually your wife? so be it. It's the least I can do.'

So everyone who survived got what they wanted and it's a happy ending for all except for those who died. (Hina, Sakura, Togami, Mukuro Yamada and Junko) the end


End file.
